Paradise
by gamePsycho11
Summary: An altered version of XFangHeartX's chapter from "Blizzard's Adventure Log"


This is an idea I had for XFangHeartX's story where Blizzard met the characters from Wolf's Rain. What if it went differently?

I don't own One Piece or it's characters (sadly), or Blizzard, or Wolf's Rain. All credit goes to Oda, XFangHeartX, and Bones Studio

Most of this chapter was done by XFangHeartX

* * *

**Paradise**

It was early that morning.

We were all still asleep and Nami had decided to take watch, last night.

The only things I could hear were the sounds of the snores going on around me.

"Guys!" I heard Nami shout. "Wake up! We're reaching an island!"

That's our cue.

I yawned and stretched my back and paws before I got out of bed. Luffy almost trampled me in his one-man stampede on his way out if I hadn't jumped back in time.

"WHOO-HOO! An island! Yeah~!"

I shook my head in disbelief.

Chopper says that this is what he does all the time.

As we all gathered at the helm, we got a good look at the island that was up ahead.

It had trees with leaves of many colors, mostly gold, orange, red, and brown, so I concluded that it was a Fall Island.

I prefer islands where it's springtime, but it wouldn't hurt to have some snow.

Still, it also wouldn't hurt to give this island a shot.

* * *

We docked sooner than expected.

Nami decided to be nice today and let me come along while Zoro stayed behind to watch the ship.

To be honest, I was a little disappointed, seeing as how she gave my job to a lazy, green-haired bum.

Sorry, Zoro.

We entered the small town nearby, and I saw many people out on the streets today. Kind of like Rivet Island, only nobody's giving me any smug looks…

Well, at least not yet.

"I wonder what they've got to eat in this town," Luffy said to no one in particular.

"Who knows?" Sanji questioned. "It wouldn't hurt to find some new recipes."

I took in a deep inhale through my nose, taking in all the scents that there were.

I smelled fried noodles, Takoyaki on a grill, grilled squid, meat on a spit, and…

Wolf…?

I turned back at the scent and saw four young men.

The first was a guy with shaggy dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black jacket and white shirt, and a pair of denim jeans and black sneakers.

The second guy behind him had big puffy light brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a yellow hoodie with black stripes going down the sleeves. Around his neck, I saw a collar with the letter "X".

The third had smooth silvery hair done up in a tiny ponytail, yellow eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a skintight leather jacket and pants. His most interesting feature, I'd say, was the X-shaped scar on his chest, close to his collarbone.

The last of them looked to be the youngest of them all. He had rusted brown hair and yellow eyes. He had a red shirt and green cargo pants, as well as a pair of black boots. He also had four bangles on his right wrist.

At first, I didn't think that the scent of wolf could be coming from these guys…but then the next thing I saw…really threw me for a loop.

The moment a couple of men passed by, those four boys changed before my eyes.

The little kid…he seemed to change into a lanky rusted brown wolf with yellow eyes.

The gray-haired guy…turned into a gray wolf with yellow eyes.

The guy with the hoodie…morphed into a big yellow wolf.

And the one leading them…he turned into…a white wolf…

Like my Father.

It was impossible. I've heard of Devil Fruits changing humans into animals, but…I had no idea if it was a Devil Fruit or just my mind playing tricks on me!

I closed my eyes and shook my head, and when I opened them again, those…wolf-men were gone!

Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

"Blizzard?"

I turned to Chopper once I heard him call my name.

"You okay?" he asked me. "You're acting kind of funny."

I nodded my head slightly.

"Just making sure," said Chopper.

* * *

Later that day, we met a kind old man who allowed us to stay at his house for a while. He served us all some grilled chicken wings sprinkled with sesame seeds.

I prefer mine raw.

Luffy would've eaten the most of the wings if Nami hadn't given him a good conk to the head.

Anyway, my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't stop think about those guys I saw.

Were they really men, or were they really wolves, or were they just my imagination running wild?

I stood up and headed out the door. I needed a walk to clear my head.

Good thing there's a forest nearby the town.

"Chopper," I called to the little guy. "I'm going for a little stroll. I might take a while, though."

"That's fine," he said to me, "but if I were you, I wouldn't take too long. Luffy might get worried."

"Got it," I answered him.

* * *

This forest was just what I needed.

It was filled with evergreens, Fall-colored trees, and beautiful wildflowers, almost like the forest on the island where I was born.

I took in a deep breath and smelled all the beautiful scents.

Bluebells. Lavender. Pine. Honeysuckle.

…boar?

I opened my eyes when I heard frightened, pig-like squeals and hooves thundering the ground, and saw that there was a boar charging right for me!

Thinking fast, I quickly clamped my teeth around its neck, piercing its jugular vein, and threw it against the ground.

It was dead in an instant.

At that moment, I heard the sound of paws thumping the ground.

I looked over and saw that it was…those four wolves from before.

They stopped in front of me, the gray one with the scar on his chest being the first to approach me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked me, a snarl on his face.

"That was our prey, you dumb-ass!" the biggest one growled at me.

"You know what happens when you kill another wolf's prey, don't you?" the white one asked me.

The youngest, the rusty brown one, just got in the way of them.

Obviously, he must be the voice of reason.

"Wait, you guys," he said. "We don't have to fight him, do we? We can just find another boar or something."

"Look," I told them. "I'm sorry I killed your prey, but I panicked. It was coming right at me!"

"Who cares?" the big one questioned. "We don't have anything to eat because of you!"

"Listen, pal," the gray one snarled. "I don't care if you've been in this forest before we have!"

"Wolves fight not just for their food," the white one said, "but for their honor as well."

So these guys thought that I was a wolf like them?

Well…they were half right.

"Look, buddy," I told the white one. "I'm not a wolf. I'm a wolf-dog."

The wolves looked at me in surprise.

"Now, listen," I said. "I have to get back to my master. He's probably looking for me, right now."

With that, I turned to leave, but as I did, I heard a snicker behind my back.

"What a pathetic waste of fur," I heard the gray one say, making me stop in my tracks.

"C'mon, Tsume," said the rusted brown one. "You shouldn't make fun of him because he's half-dog. So what if he doesn't wanna fight?"

I felt the fur along my back rise.

Hearing that "Tsume" guy reminded me of how Rio used to badmouth me behind my back.

"So what, runt?" the yellow asked. "If anything, he's just like any other mutt out there: big, pathetic, cowards who look to their humans for help."

That did it.

Without a second thought, I lunged at the big yellow one, biting on his neck.

"HIGE!" the other three cried.

The next thing I know, I'm surrounded.

Four angry snarling wolves against one pissed off wolf-dog.

…I like those odds…

I threw the one they called "Hige" at the gray one, forcing them into an awkward pile-up.

"Get off me, Porky!" the gray guy growled before he charged at me, tackling me to the ground and biting my leg. All I did was kick him off me and into the youngest one.

Hige jumped at me and bit at my back, but I bit him in the ear. Would've taken the whole thing if he hadn't have pulled away. All I did was knick it.

The youngest came at me next, and surprisingly, he was putting up a better fight than the others did. We clawed and bit at each other, but, inevitably, after I butted him under the chin, he backed away with his tail between his legs.

Now it was just me and the white one.

We stared each other down with great intensity.

Watching…waiting…

Just then, the white one jumped at me, but I jumped back at him, both of us colliding with brute force. He snapped at my neck, but I just clawed him in the head. I actually managed to draw some blood.

He bit at my shoulder, making me yowl in pain and bite his jaw in retaliation. He jumped back and pawed at his muzzle before he snarled at me.

At that moment, the other wolves got up. Apparently, they weren't done, yet.

"Look, I only killed that boar because I was defending myself!" I tried to explain.

"It was our kill, and you took it," the white one said back.

I looked directly into the white wolf's eyes and saw everything about him, "You're the wisest of your pack right? I understand about honor and pride, but is that really worth fighting over: especially when I wasn't even gonna eat the damn pig?!"

I then looked into the eyes of the rusted brown pup, "You might be the youngest, but you seem to be the one that stays calm most of the time."

I then turned to Hige, "You're wrong, I don't go to my humans for help; I know how to survive. Besides, you're close to a female who is half-wolf aren't you?"

When I said that; Hige went from battle ready to shocked and embarrassed. Finally, I turned to Tsume, "And you have no right to judge me just because I'm not like you. I do have wolf blood in my veins so I know where you're all coming from. But the humans I'm with aren't my masters; they're my friends. Can you understand that?"

After my speech; all four wolves dropped their battle gear and the white one approached me, "What is your name?"

"Blizzard," I told him.

"Kiba," he said back.

"Tsume," the gray one said.

"I'm Hige," the yellow one said

"The name's Toboe," the rusted brown one said.

I stepped to the side and let them eat the boar, but they let me have the first bite and shared since it was my kill.

"I saw you guy's earlier in town; you looked human, how?" I was wondering how they passed by everyone in town without being stared at.

"We know a spell that allows us to pass as humans in populated areas," Hige explained.

"Could you teach me?" I asked.

Kiba gave me instruction, "It's actually pretty simple."

After I learned how to take human form; the pack changed into their human forms.

I looked at my reflection in a small pond we were by and I had to say; I was surprised. I was wearing a plain black shirt under a navy blue jacket sweatshirt with a hood. I had blue jeans and gray/black sneakers. My skin was the same color as Luffy's and I was the same height as Kiba's human form. I had dark brown spiky hair that stuck mostly to the left and some to the right. My eyes were golden yellow with pupils that were semi-slitted; like a cat. I also still had my skull and cross-bones chain around my neck. "Wow."

"Cool, huh?" Toboe asked me.

"Not bad," I replied.

"So, what are doing on this island?" Tsume asked.

"My friends and I needed supplies. We're pirates," I told him.

"You're a pirate?" Hige asked me.

"Yeah. What about you guys, where are you going?" I asked.

"To paradise," Kiba replied.

That word seemed to trigger some knowledge in the back of my mind that I didn't even know about. There is a legend that says when the end of the world comes; Paradise will appear, but only wolves know how to find it.

That's when I knew; these guys were from a parallel world. The world that I knew wasn't in a condition that said it was coming to an end. Plus, I didn't believe in the end of the world.

Then I smelled something; it smelled like Robin, but completely different.

"You're following the scent of flowers," I stated.

"Lunar Flowers to be exact," Toboe said.

"The Flower Maiden; a human like being created from a Lunar Flower. The one place she truly belongs is with you guys. You need her to find Paradise," I explained.

"How do you know so much about it?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know; it just came to me. Like a source of knowledge that was in the back of my mind and I didn't know it," I replied.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Toboe asked me.

I walked over to the kid and ruffled his hair, "Thanks pup, but I don't think so."

"Why not?" Toboe asked me.

"You guys aren't from this world," I replied.

"No, we're not. We were following the scent of Lunar Flowers when we somehow passed through a portal and ended up here," Tsume explained.

"We're trying to find our way back," Hige said.

"That's why; you're world is probably close to ending, mine isn't," I said "Although, many wolves have died searching for Paradise, others just gave up. You know that right?"

"Yes," Kiba answered. "Everyone's gonna die, it's a natural part of life. But if your life has no purpose then you're dead already."

"Those wolves might not have been able to find Paradise," Tsume added. "However, there's absolutely no doubt in my mind…that we will."

I stared in bewilderment at the pack of wolves before me. Their devotion to their quest was to be gratefully respected; it reminded me of myself.

"There's no doubt in my mind either," I said, surprising them. "As for me…I've found my paradise; it's with my friends helping our captain achieve his dream of becoming King of the Pirates. I believe that's my purpose."

"That's a damn admirable purpose," Hige said.

"You're a surprising wolf-dog Blizzard," Toboe said.

I knocked fists with Hige, ruffled Toboe's hair, and shook hands with Tsume; both of us smiling at each other.

I then shook hands with Kiba. "I wish you guys luck on your search."

"And good luck to you on your journey Blizzard," Kiba replied.

"Tell the Flower Maiden and your female wolf-dog friend that I said hi," I told him.

Kiba smiled, then took off in the opposite direction, with Tsume, Hige and Toboe following him; all four of them in wolf form.

I turned back to my dog form and headed back to Luffy and the others; feeling proud that I met a pack of wolves from a parallel world, with a purpose as big as my own, and became friends with them.


End file.
